xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashi
Ashi is the leader of the Daughters of Aku, seven human women who serve as Aku's assassins during the events of Season 5. Appearance Ashi and all of the members of the Daughters of Aku shared the same appearance. All of them have big eyes and wear a black latex suit. When in undercover, they usually wear a mask to conceal their own identities. The only difference between Ashi and all members of Daughters of Aku is that all of them have different hairstyles. Ashi's hair is combed up to a single point. Personality Ashi seems to possess a curiosity about the world, especially when she was younger. She's clever to go after the archer first in her final test, making the task much easier. Biography Ashi and her six sisters were birthed from The High Priestess who is the leader of an all female cult of Aku and raised as assassins by them, to do what no other fighter could do, destroy Jack. They were put through the most brutal of training, designed to sculpt them into the ultimate warriors, such as facing a hulking, muscle bound opponent when they were mere children. When their training was complete, they donned the masks and head coverings, and set out to fulfill their mission. Screenshots Scene03981.png Scene03961.png Scene03941.png Scene03801.png Scenea03781.png Scene03761.png Scene03741.png Scene03681.png Scene03661.png Scene03441.png Scene03421.png Scene034j01.png Scene03381.png Scene03361.png Scene03341.png Scene03321.png Scene03581.png Scene04061.png Scene03901.png Scene03881.png Scene03861.png Scene03841.png Scene03821-0.png Scene03721.png Scene03701.png Scene05201.png Scene03301.png Scene03281.png Scene01081.png Scene01061.png Scene00981.png Scene00961.png Scene00861.png Scene00841.png Scene00821.png Scene05261.png Scene05081-0.png Scene05041-0.png Scene05061-0.png Scene04941.png Scene05021.png Scene04921.png Scene04841.png Scene04801.png Scene04821.png Scene04781.png Scene04741.png Scene04721.png Scene04701.png Scene04681.png Scene04661.png Scene04641.png Scene04221.png Scene04621.png Scene04021.png Scene05101-0.png Scene05121-0.png Scene05381.png Scene05221.png Scene05141-0.png Scene05161-0.png Scene05241.png Scene05301.png Scene05321.png Scene05341.png Scene05621.png Scene05361.png Scene05461.png Scene05481-0.png Scene05941.png Scene05961.png Scene04041.png Scene04001.png XCV00649.png XCV01753.png XCV01777.png XCV01801.png XCV02593.png XCV02617.png XCV02713.png XCV02809.png XCV02833.png XCV02929.png XCV02953.png XCV02977.png XCV03001.png XCV03073.png XCV03097.png XCV03145.png XCV03193.png XCV03241.png XCV03289.png XCV03337.png XCV03409.png XCV03457.png XCV03505.png XCV03553.png XCV03601.png XCV03625.png XCV03673.png XCV03721.png XCV03769.png XCV03817.png XCV03865.png XCV03889.png XCV03937.png XCV03985.png XCV04033.png XCV04081.png XCV04297.png XCV04345.png XCV04369.png XCV04393.png XCV04417.png XCV04897.png XCV04921.png XCV04945.png XCV04993.png XCV05353.png XCV05377.png XCV05401.png XCV05425.png XCV05521.png XCV05545.png XCV05569.png XCV05593.png XCV05617.png XCV05641.png XCV05665.png XCV05713.png XCV05737.png XCV05857.png XCV05905.png XCV05929.png XCV05953.png XCV05977.png XCV06241.png XCV06265.png XCV06289.png XCV06313.png XCV06337.png XCV06361.png XCV06385.png XCV06409.png XCV06433.png XCV06457.png XCV06481.png XCV06601.png XCV06625.png XCV06649.png XCV06673.png XCV06697.png XCV06721.png XCV06745.png XCV06769.png XCV06817.png XCV06841.png XCV06937.png XCV06961.png XCV06985.png XCV07009.png XCV07033.png XCV07057.png XCV07249.png XCV07273.png XCV07729.png XCV07849.png XCV07873.png XCV07897.png XCV08377.png XCV08425.png XCV08449.png XCV08473.png XCV08497.png XCV08569.png XCV09193.png XCV10129.png XCV10153.png XCV10177.png XCV11281.png XCV11305.png XCV11329.png XCV11353.png XCV11377.png XCV11401.png XCV11425.png XCV11449.png XCV12985.png XCV13009.png XCV13345.png XCV13369.png XCV13513.png XCV13537.png XCV13561.png XCV13705.png XCV13729.png XCV13753.png XCV13777.png XCV13897.png XCV14185.png XCV14209.png XCV14401.png XCV14425.png XCV14449.png XCV14881.png XCV15193.png XCV15217.png XCV15241.png XCV15265.png XCV15289.png XCV15313.png XCV15337.png XCV17017.png XCV17041.png XCV17065.png XCV17089.png XCV17113.png XCV24625.png XCV24649.png XCV24673.png XCV24697.png XCV24889.png XCV24985.png XCV25009.png XCV25033.png XCV25153.png XCV25177.png XCV25201.png XCV26089.png 2-1492111596.PNG 4-1492111582.PNG 3-1492111575.PNG XCVI09337.png XCVI09361.png XCVI09385.png XCVI09409.png XCVI09433.png XCVI09769.png XCVI09889.png XCVI10129.png XCVI10249.png XCVI10273.png XCVI10297.png XCVI10321.png XCVI10345.png XCVI10657.png XCVI10681.png XCVI10825.png XCVI11185.png XCVI11209.png XCVI11257.png XCVI12457.png XCVI12865.png XCVI12889.png XCVI12913.png XCVI13081.png XCVI13105.png XCVI13129.png XCVI13153.png XCVI13201.png XCVI13225.png XCVI16489.png XCVI16513.png XCVI16561.png XCVI18289.png XCVI20737.png XCVI20761.png XCVI20785.png XCVI21097.png XCVI22129.png XCVI22201.png XCVI22225.png XCVI22249.png XCVI22273.png XCVI22297.png XCVI22321.png XCVI22633.png XCVI22657.png XCVI23809.png XCVI23833.png XCVI23857.png XCVI23881.png XCVI23905.png XCVI23929.png XCVI23953.png XCVI23977.png XCVI24001.png XCVI24025.png XCVI24505.png XCVI24649.png XCVI24673.png XCVI24769.png XCVI24793.png XCVI24817.png XCVI24841.png XCVI24865.png XCVI25057.png XCVI25081.png XCVI25105.png XCVI25129.png XCVI25153.png XCVI25177.png XCVI25225.png XCVI25249.png XCVI25345.png XCVI25465.png XCVI25585.png XCVI25609.png XCVI25657.png XCVI25681.png XCVI25705.png XCVI25753.png XCVI25777.png XCVI25921.png XCVI27193.png XCVI27217.png XCVI20545.png XCVI20521.png XCVI20497.png XCVI20233.png XCVI19417.png XCVI19393.png XCVI18433.png XCVI18409.png XCVI18385.png XCVI18265.png XCVI18241.png XCVI17737.png XCVI17713.png XCVI15649.png XCVI15625.png XCVI13561.png XCVI13537.png XCVI13513.png XCVI13345.png XCVI13321.png XCVI13297.png XCVI11929.png XCVI11905.png XCVI11881.png XCVI11857.png XCVI10369.png XCVII07945.png XCVII06217.png XCVII06193.png XCVII06169.png XCVII06145.png XCVII06121.png XCVII06097.png XCVII06073.png XCVII06049.png XCVII05545.png XCVII05449.png XCVII05425.png XCVII05401.png XCVII05377.png XCVII05353.png XCVII04537.png XCVII04513.png XCVII04489.png XCVII04465.png XCVII04441.png XCVII04417.png XCVII04369.png XCVII04345.png XCVII04225.png XCVII04009.png XCVII03985.png XCVII03961.png XCVII02521.png XCVII02497.png XCVII02473.png XCVII02449.png XCVII02425.png XCVII02353.png XCVII02329.png XCVII02305.png XCVII02281.png XCVII02209.png XCVII02185.png XCVII02161.png XCVII02137.png XCVII01921.png XCVII01897.png XCVII01873.png XCVII01849.png XCVII01825.png XCVII01801.png XCVII01777.png XCVII01753.png XCVII01729.png XCVII01705.png XCVII15457.png XCVII15433.png XCVII15409.png XCVII15385.png XCVII15361.png XCVII15337.png XCVII15313.png XCVII15289.png XCVII15265.png XCVII15241.png XCVII15217.png XCVII13873.png XCVII13849.png XCVII13825.png XCVII13561.png XCVII13537.png XCVII13225.png XCVII13201.png XCVII13177.png XCVII13153.png XCVII13129.png XCVII13105.png XCVII13081.png XCVII12673.png XCVII12649.png XCVII12553.png XCVII12529.png XCVII12505.png XCVII08497.png XCVII08473.png XCVII08449.png XCVII08425.png XCVII08401.png XCVII08257.png XCVII08233.png XCVII08209.png XCVII08089.png XCVII08065.png XCVII08041.png XCVII08017.png XCVII07993.png XCVII07969.png XCVII06865.png XCVII06841.png XCVII06817.png XCVII06793.png XCVII05329.png XCVII02089.png XCVII02065.png XCVII02041.png XCVII15481.png XCVII15505.png XCVII15529.png XCVII15553.png XCVII15673.png XCVII15697.png XCVII15961.png XCVII15985.png XCVII16153.png XCVII16177.png XCVII16321.png XCVII16345.png XCVII16609.png XCVII16633.png XCVII16657.png XCVII16681.png XCVII16705.png XCVII16753.png XCVII16777.png XCVII16801.png XCVII16897.png XCVII16921.png XCVII16945.png XCVII17017.png XCVII17041.png XCVII17113.png XCVII17137.png XCVII17161.png XCVII17185.png XCVII17281.png XCVII17305.png XCVII17401.png XCVII17449.png XCVII17473.png XCVII17497.png XCVII17521.png XCVII17545.png XCVII17569.png XCVII17761.png XCVII17785.png XCVII17857.png XCVII17881.png XCVII17905.png XCVII17929.png XCVII17953.png XCVII17977.png XCVII18001.png XCVII18025.png XCVII18049.png XCVII18073.png XCVII18097.png XCVII18121.png XCVII18217.png XCVII18265.png XCVII18289.png XCVII18313.png XCVII18337.png XCVII18361.png XCVII21577.png XCVII21865.png XCVII21889.png XCVII21913.png XCVII21937.png XCVII21961.png XCVII21985.png XCVII22009.png XCVII22033.png XCVII26473.png XCVII26713.png XCVII26737.png XCVII26761.png XCVII26785.png XCVII26809.png XCVII26833.png XCVII26857.png XCVII32593.png XCVII32617.png XCVII32785.png XCVII32809.png XCVII32833.png XCVII32857.png XCVII06001.png XCVII06289.png XCVII06313.png XCVII06337.png XCVII08593.png XCVII08617.png XCVII08641.png XCVII22225.png XCVII22249.png XCVII22273.png XCVII22465.png XCVII22489.png XCVII22513.png XCVII22537.png XCVII22561.png XCVII22585.png XCVII22609.png XCVII28993.png XCVII29017.png XCVII29041.png XCVII29065.png XCVII29089.png XCVII29113.png XCVII30001.png XCVII30025.png XCVII30049.png XCVII30073.png XCVII30217.png XCVII30241.png XCVII30313.png XCVII30337.png XCVII30433.png XCVII30457.png XCVII30481.png XCVII30505.png XCVII30601.png XCVII30625.png XCVII30649.png XCVII30673.png XCVII30721.png XCVII30817.png XCVII31585.png XCVII31609.png XCVII31633.png XCVII31729.png XCVII31777.png XCVII32881.png XCVII32905.png XCVII32929.png XCVII32953.png XCVII32977.png XCVII33001.png Scene22201.png Scene22177.png Scene22153.png Scene22129.png Scene21961.png Scene21913.png Scene21865.png Scene21769.png Scene21553.png Scene21529-0.png Scene21505.png Scene21481.png Scene21457.png Scene21433.png Scene21241.png Scene21217.png Scene21193.png Scene21169.png Scene20785.png Scene20713.png Scene20689.png Scene20665.png Scene20569.png Scene20545.png Scene20521.png Scene20449.png Scene20425.png Scene20401-0.png Scene20377.png Scene06625.png Scene06649.png Scene06673.png Scene07153.png Scene07177.png Scene07201-0.png Scene07225.png Scene08689.png Scene09145.png Scene09169.png Scene09193.png Scene09217.png Scene09241.png Scene09265.png Scene09289.png Scene09313.png Scene09337.png Scene09361-0.png Scene09385.png Scene09409.png Scene09433.png Scene09457.png Scene09481-0.png Scene09577.png Scene09625.png Scene10201.png Scene10225.png Scene10249.png Scene10273.png Scene10369.png Scene10393.png Scene10417.png Scene10489.png Scene10513.png Scene10537.png Scene10561.png Scene10585.png Scene10609.png Scene10633.png Scene10657.png Scene14161.png Scene15385.png Scene15601-0.png Scene15625.png Scene15961.png Scene15985.png Scene16009.png Scene16057.png Scene16081.png Scene16129.png Scene16153.png Scene17521.png Scene17569.png Scene18961.png Scene18985.png Scene19009.png Scene19033.png Scene19057.png Scene19081.png Scene19105.png Scene19129.png Scene19153.png Scene19249.png Scene19297.png Scene19321.png Scene19417.png Scene19585.png Scene19681.png Scene19753.png Scene19777.png Scene19849.png Scene19873.png Scene19897.png Scene19921.png Scene19945.png Scene20041.png Scene20497.png Scene20809.png Scene21025.png Scene21049.png Scene21313.png Scene21577.png Scene21697.png Scene21745.png Scene21841.png Scene21937.png Scene22489.png Scene22537.png Scene22561-0.png Scene22705.png Scene22729.png Scene22753.png Scene22777.png Scene22801.png Scene26353.png Scene26377.png Scene26401.png Scene26449.png Scene26473.png Scene26545.png Scene26569.png Scene26593.png Scene26641.png Scene26737.png Scene26761.png Scene26905.png Scene26929.png Scene27049.png Scene27073.png Scene27097.png Scene27121.png Scene27145.png Scene27169.png Scene27193.png Scene02401-0.png Scene02521.png Scene03313.png Scene03337.png Scene03361-0.png Scene04153.png Scene02425.png Scene02449.png Scene02473.png Scene02497.png Scene03217.png Scene03241.png Scene03265.png Scene03289.png Scene04177.png Scene06961.png Scene06985.png Scene07273.png Scene07441.png Scene07465.png Scene07489.png Scene07537.png Scene07561.png Scene07585.png Scene07609.png Scene07633.png Scene07657.png Scene07753.png Scene07777.png Scene07801-0.png Scene08209.png Scene08401-1.png Scene08425.png Scene08449.png Scene08545.png Scene08569.png Scene08593.png Scene09505.png Scene09529.png Scene09553.png Scene09577-0.png Scene10201-0.png Scene12697.png Scene12793.png Scene12817.png Scene12841.png Scene13033.png Scene13129.png Scene13153.png Scene13177.png Scene13201.png Scene13225.png Scene13249.png Scene13273.png Scene13297.png Scene13321-0.png Scene13345.png Scene13369.png Scene13513.png Scene13537.png Scene13561.png Scene13633.png Scene14089.png Scene14377.png Scene14401.png Scene14425.png Scene14449.png Scene14473.png Scene14521.png Scene14569.png Scene15529.png Scene15553.png Scene15577.png Scene15601-1.png Scene15625-0.png Scene15649.png Scene15673.png Scene15745.png Scene15769.png Scene16033.png Scene16201-0.png Scene16321.png Scene16441.png Scene16729.png Scene16825.png Scene17929-0.png Scene17953-0.png Scene17977-0.png Scene18001-1.png Scene18025-0.png Scene18049-0.png Scene18073-0.png Scene19801.png Scene19825.png Scene19849-0.png Scene19873-0.png Scene20929-0.png Scene21169-0.png Scene21193-0.png Scene21241-0.png Scene21265.png Scene21313-0.png Scene21337.png Scene21361-0.png Scene21385.png Scene21433-0.png Scene21577-0.png Scene21601-0.png Scene21625.png Scene21649.png Scene21673.png Scene21697-0.png Scene21721-1.png Scene21745-0.png Scene21769-0.png Scene21841-0.png Scene21865-0.png Scene21937-0.png Scene21961-0.png Scene22105-1.png Scene22129-1.png Scene22153-1.png Scene22177-1.png Scene22201-1.png Scene22225.png Scene22249.png Scene22321.png Scene22345.png Scene22369.png Scene22945-0.png Scene22969-0.png Scene22993-0.png Scene23137.png Scene23257-0.png Scene23281-0.png Scene23305-0.png Scene23329-0.png Scene24073.png Scene24097.png Scene24169.png Scene24193.png Scene24649.png Scene24745.png Scene24769.png Scene24865.png Scene24889.png Scene24913.png Scene25153.png Scene25177.png Scene25201.png Scene25225.png Scene25249.png Scene25273.png Scene25297.png Scene25321.png Scene25441.png Scene25465.png Scene25489 (2).png Scene25513 (2).png Scene25537 (2).png Scene25561 (2).png Scene25585 (2).png Scene25609.png Scene25633.png Scene25657 (2).png Category:Assassins Category:Ninja Category:Archer Category:Akus Empire Category:Acrobatics Category:Sidekicks Category:Torture Victims Category:Disguise Category:Neutral Category:Sole Survivor Category:Twins Category:Transformation Category:Sword Wielders Category:Suicide Watch Category:Regeneration Category:Time Travelers Category:Portal Opening Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shadow Magic Category:Metahumans Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Chronokinesis Category:Anti-Christ Category:Special Forces Category:Samurai Jack Universe Category:Martial Artist Category:Child Soldiers Category:Harem Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Princess Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Married Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Naked Category:A Class Category:Cult of Aku Category:Body Alteration Category:Nonexistence Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Daughter Category:Siblings Category:Dat Ass Category:Manslaughter